


Unfinished Business: Window of Opportunity

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M, Relationship Discussions, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Window of Opportunity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> It's Spring Break and progress on AJ is going slow, so let's see how many of these I can crank out. (Don't hold your breath; my muse and I are on the outs.) 
> 
> After the episode...

**31 July, 2000 – Denver, Earth, Milky Way**

 

Cassie is growing up.

For one thing, she doesn’t want to be called “Cassie” anymore – it’s “Cassandra” or nothing. For another, she’s spent of the better part of the summer in Washington as a Senate Page, and she’s come home with short hair and a brand new attitude.

“Hey, Uncle Jack,” she says, throwing her bags into the back and hopping into the trunk. “Mom couldn’t get off work?”

“There’s a quarantine situation on base. SG-3 brought back some alien version of chicken pox and your mom is doing her best to get rid of it before it hits the public.”

“And how’d you get out of it?”

“General Hammond gave me and Teal’c a week off after we got stuck in a time loop.”

“For real?” clearly disbelieving.

“For real,” he repeats, deadpan. “Last Thursday lasted three months.”

Cassie makes a face. “No wonder that one meeting seemed to last forever.”

“Didn’t you have fun in Washington? What am I saying? Of course you didn’t have fun. You were stuck in Congress with all of the windbags and stuffed shirts who try to cut our funding every other week. I should stop and get you ice cream.”

“I don’t want ice cream,” Cassie says as he pulls into traffic – and if that’s not a sign she’s become a teenager, with _ideas_ about what she should and should not do, Jack doesn’t know what is. He’d missed this stage with Charlie and, in a sick way, is almost glad he did. “And I did have fun. Well, not when I had to be in the same room as Senator Kinsey – he kept on looking at me sideways, like I was a monkey someone taught to dance, or something – but other than that I enjoyed it. Plus, Riley and I hit all the Smithsonians over the weekends, so that was cool.”

“Riley?”

“Chill, Uncle Jack. Riley’s a _girl_. She’s from Rhode Island and had the room across from me and speaks like ten different languages. She started teaching me Russian. _Круто_ _,_ _да_ _?_ ”

What Jack should say is, “ _Very cool,_ ” or even, “ _Daniel speaks like thirty gazillion languages, you know_ ,” but at some point in the time loop he picked up a terminal case of foot-in-mouth syndrome and has yet to shake it, and so what he _does_ say is, “Good. You’re too young to be going out with boys anyway.”

“First off, Uncle Jack, I’m _fifteen_. Plenty of girls back on Hanka got married when they were my age-“

“My point exactly,” Jack, like an idiot, continues.

Cassie talks over him. “Secondly, you’re not my dad, so you don’t actually have any say in who or when I date. And, thirdly, even if you did, it’s not like you have any leg to stand on.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, please. I’m fifteen, not blind. You like Aunt Sam, she likes you, but both of you are too chicken shit to do anything about it.”

“Language, young lady.”

Cassie snorts, rolling her eyes _hard_. “Whatever. I know you’ve got all those stupid rules about why you can’t be together, even if you’re like the dictionary definition of perfect for each other. I’m just saying, you want to talk about whom I get to date, I get to talk about who you _should_ be dating. It goes both ways.”

“Does it now?”

“Uh-huh.” she says, staring resolutely at downtown Denver as they inch their way toward the highway.

“Okay then.” Jack drums his fingers on the steering wheel, searching for a safe topic. “How’d you like the Air and Space Museum then?”

Cassie grins, “It was the best, even if they got everything wrong about aliens and other worlds. They’re going to have such a bad day when they learn about the Stargate Program…”

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth, my head!canon for Cassandra is that she eventually turns into a Elizabeth Weir-like character - a lot of political science in her background (thus the Senate Page internship) and eventually works as an intergalactic diplomat after she earns her PhD.


End file.
